mieresfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaed Nasseriani
Appearance: Shaed often strikes people as a rather unusual looking fellow. Contrary to his name his hair is bone white and hangs past his shoulders often restrained in a pony tail. His eyes however in sharp contrast to his hair and pale complexion are pitch black. His iris's and pupils are indistinguishable from each other being almost the exact same color. His features are incredibly sharp and severe augmented by the large number of scars criss crossing over his face and most of his body. The most apt description he has found has been, serious and sharp. He stands at an even 6ft tall, lean and wiry, deceptively strong, he seems to be a simple unassuming person, despite his strange features. However his frame hides a deceptive strength. Overall the impression most people get of Shaed before talking to him is that he seems scary, intimidating and serious due to his rather severe looks. Shaed's attire consists of a black cloak which falls past his calves and covers his mouth. The cloak is pitch black in color but shot through with white streaks. The cloak is rather threadbare with multiple shody patches covering holes Under his cloak he wears a simple black tunic which falls just past his waist. Simple white highlights adorn the tunic. Around his neck Shaed wears a simple red pendent which he was given back when he was a child. Shaed also wears a pair of earrings which when viewed closely look very much like Faerie wings. On his arms Shaed wears a pair of metal guards which cover most of his forearms, and are used both for defense and offense. On both guards are a single dark elf ear which powers much of Shaed's magic. Along with the ears, on the underside of the guards are a single white gem which also aid him in combat. Around his waist is a heavy leather combat belt which holds the sheaths for the multiple weapons that Shaed uses. He wears loose dark grey pants with soft soled leather boots covering his feet. Personality: When talking to Shaed, most people find his personality in contrast with both his looks and his occupation. To most people he seems to be a rather calm and easy-going person. While most people assume he would be careful and guarded about his occupation, however counter to that, he's very open about what he does. If someone asked him he'll answer them honestly saying that he's a gun for hire willing to do the dirty things that most people would blanch at. He's also willing to display the artifacts which he has carved from Aether creatures without hiding them. The simple way to describe Shaed is calm and confident. He's out for himself and only himself, and doesn't lose any sleep over his occupation, simply treating it as a way to pay the rent, despite how distastefully it is seen by others. He is in effect the opposite of what you might expect him to be due to his occupation, which often keeps people off balance around him. However he's always willing to have a drink at whatever town he's in, quickly forming ties and even friendships with people in the town. Often times almost making people forget his occupation while he's in town. Weapons:Category:Character Twin repeating Crossbows: Shaed's main weapons and his most prized possessions. Each crossbow is about half the size of a normal sized one, and can be held in one hand, and shot/aimed easily. Each is made of metal alloy's which hold up better than wood, as he is often unable to repair them for long stretches of time.The TRC's are semi automatic with one bolt being fired per trigger pull. The bolts themselves are powerful enough to kill a normal man if he is hit in any vital spots, and often able to injure otherwise. While they look simple and functional in design it is obvious that a lot of work went into making them, and they would be very hard to replace if broken. The TRC's are stored in two holsters at the back of Shaed's belt. Daggers: While much more comfortable fighting at mid to longer ranges, Shaed always carries a pair of twin daggers on him. Both are simple unadorned blades that don't look to be anything special at all. With a heavy brass pommel, and a simple leather wrapped hilt. Despite being unadorned and plain looking, both blades are perfectly balanced and kept razor sharp, due to Shaed's scrupulous cleaning and sharpening of them each night. While nothing special these blades are good in a pinch and have saved his life on multiple occasions. They are kept in a double sheath on his left hip. Arcane Powers: Shadow Magic: Shaed's primary source of offensive magic. In each of his arm guards is an ear taken from a dark elf. These ears are sources of life source magic and each last about 6 months before needing replacing. when used Shaed's shadow magic allows him to do a few things with a small variety of offensive and defensive techniques. With this magic he is able to. * Sharpen shadows into blades- Shaed is able to cast out blades of shadow to pierce and cut his foes. These blades are very useful in mid to longer ranged combat however not as much at closer ranged as they take about a second to manifest * Bind people- Shaed can also use shadows to form 'Ropes of Darkness' which allow him to bind foes and keep them in place, these ropes move fast enough to catch an unwary target off guard but are slow enough to be easily dodged by a perceptive person. Shaed is also able to sharpen these ropes and use them similarly to spears. * Obscure- As a defensive measure Shaed is able to cast out a wall of Darkness in front of himself, which allows him to make a quick get away, or prepare his next attack. Usually Obscure lasts 5 seconds in which he has to quickly form a course of action. * Shadow Walking- A short range teleport, this ability allows Shaed to effectively teleport anywhere within a 100 meter radius of his current position. However using this ability requires a 5 second charge time, which makes it almost impossible to use in the heat of battle. Making it primarily an escape. Flash Stones: Shaed's primary defensive magic, flash stones are two white gem-like stones which have been implanted into his arm guards. By smacking them against each other he is able to creats a huge burst of light. The light is simply used to distract and blind his enemies. While using the stones Shaed has to keep his own eyes closed lest he be blinded to. Most often he'll use the stones to make a quick getaway from a fight if he is outmatched or outgunned. Using these stones take's a lot out of Shaed, meaning after using them he needs to get out of combat as his effectiveness is almost halved by using them. Healing magic: The Faerie wings that Shaed wears, give him access to some basic healing magic, however with no formal training or any real skill in the area, he wastes much of the energy produced by these objects. Which severely limits his skills as a healer. Anything more serious than a basic cut, is almost impossible for him to heal. Making it easier for him to just let nature take its time to heal him, but in a pinch a deep cut is fixable. Fighting Style: When approaching a fight, Shaed is only in it to win it. He is willing to do anyhting to win a fight, able to fight incredibly dirty, and use every trick in the book to bring down whatever it is he is after. When fighting, Shaed prefers to engage targets at mid to long ranges, keeping them back with shadow magic, as well as his repeating crossbows if they get a little to close for comfort. If someone get's well into his comfort zone, he will quickly begin to fight using his daggers with lethal skill. If an opponent proves too strong shaed will try to deal them several small wounds then retreating. Before going after them again, and retreating, continuing to harass a target until they die. Occupation: Shaed wanders around Mieres looking for any work he can find, odd jobs and the like. However, most towns and cities will have a house rented by Shaed whenever someone enters the house, they speak the name of the person they wish to be killed, and the house will then send said message to Shaed via his gauntlets in the form of a message. Most often these people are high noblemen and high ranking Aether. Anyone can call on Shaed, so long as they can afford him.